The Last Seven Lives
by ChloeKingfanatic1894
Summary: Chloe loses her second life and has seven left. Brian is dead and she has to be even more careful. The Order doesn't play fair and Henry may look innocent, but he's more dangerous than anyone could've ever imagined. Will Alek be able to keep Chloe safe when she's willing to die to save him? Chloe needs Alek to keep her safe. Will she figure that out before it's too late?
1. Chloe's Third Life Begins

**AN: Hi! This is my first fanfic! I do not own TNLOCK or the characters! I just own the plot! R&R!**

* * *

Chloe's POV:

"He's dead." My voice holds no emotion. I am completely numb as I try to avoid looking at Brian in my arms. He never deserved to die like this. He had his whole life ahead of him and he needed to find out the truth about his mother's death. Amy slowly approaches me and looks at Brian and then my shirt. "Chlo, you couldn't stop him. It's obvious you died again. If you could have, you would've stopped him. I just know it." I smile and stroke Brian's cheek. Suddenly, I hear movement from upstairs. I shift Brian off me and stand up. "Paul, take Brian's body." I dart to Amy's side and grab her hand. "Amy, we need to get to your car." Paul comes up to me with Brian in his arms. Footsteps start moving across the wood floor of the room I was in. I look behind me and then at my two best friends. "Come on!" I head to the door with Amy in tow and Paul running in front of us.

As Amy drives I look up at the stars and wonder how things got so far out of hand. Alek was mad at me for foolishly saying that I thought I was in love with Brian. He may never forgive me. I was just thinking about how much I wish I could take those words back and tell my mom I was definitely in love with Alek when I walked into my room and saw him standing there. Even before he spoke I knew he had heard me talking to my mom about Brian. When he confirmed my fears by quoting my mom I wanted to die. I'm crazy about Alek. He knows the real me. I look down at the young man who knows nothing about the real me. How could he when I had to hide the real me from him?

After Amy, Paul, and I drop Brian's body off at the police station we go to Alek's penthouse. I needed to apologize to him for everything. I wanted to feel his lips on mine. I longed for the warmth of his arms around my waist, his hands in my hair, his fingers stroking my cheek and jaw. I needed a way to make him forget what I said and take me back. I am fully ready for him to open the door and immediately slam it in my face. What I am not ready for is the scene that greets me when I finally make it to his slightly open door.

* * *

**AN: So? What do you think? Chloe regrets saying she loves Brian because she loves Alek?! Review!**

**Alek: Of course Chloe loves me! I'm hard to resist!**

**Me: *sigh***


	2. Meredith's Choice

**AN: Tell me what you think so far! Alek, will you do the disclaimer?**

**Alek: Of course! Fallon does not own me or any part of The Nine Lives of Chloe King!**

**Me: And?**

**Alek: Oh! She does own the plotline though because this all came from her brilliant imagination!**

**Me: Thank you! On with the story!**

* * *

Meredith's POV:

I wake up in a warehouse and wonder what's going on. The last thing I remember is Whitney Rezza getting into the car next to me. Then everything just blacked out. "Hello, Mrs. King!" I whirl around and am ready to scream my head off when I see Whitney. My mind goes completely blank. I have no clue how or why he's part of my abduction. He smiles and I shudder at the evilness in the action. "You might be wondering why you're here." He walks right up to me and sticks his face in mine. "Or maybe you don't know about Chloe and the Mai." Chloe? Mai? What the heck is Whitney talking about? "I see you're confused. You clearly don't know that you're protecting one of the most important Mai on Earth. I'll make you a deal. Disown Chloe and I won't dispose of you like an obstacle in my way of killing her."

I finally look him in the eye and speak. "I would NEVER disown my daughter! I don't care what she is! I won't do it!" He turns to a guard I didn't see before and starts talking in a language I can't understand. I look around the room and see windows that are too far off the ground for me to escape through. The walls are wavy metal and everything has an eerie blue glow to it. Mr. Rezza comes over to me with something wrapped in a bandanna in his hand. He starts to unwrap it once he's standing in front of me, but stops. "This may startle you. Brace yourself!" I scream when he reveals what is inside the bandanna. It's a severed human hand, but there are cat-like claws where the nails are usually located.

I can't speak, I just stare. Whitney smiles when I finally look up at him and he sees the fear on my face. "Chloe's hands are no different, Meredith! She's a monster! Contact with a human could result in paralysis or death...sometimes both." I gulp as I remember all the times I've kissed Chloe on her head, cheeks, and nose. "Don't worry! You were safe before she transformed and plus it's her saliva, tears, and all those things that could kill you. It's only fluid she produces." I nod and think for what seems like an eternity. I look into Whitney's expectant eyes. "She's definitely dangerous?" Whitney puts his hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eye. "I wouldn't be here with you if she wasn't." I nod and start crying. "Okay. I will disown her."

* * *

**AN: Okay! I want to know what you think of this so please read and review.**


	3. Alek's Love Revealed

**Me: Alek...what are you doing with my favorite teddy bear?**

**Alek: *looks up* I just want to hug it! It's so adorable!**

**Me: Okay! Here's the next chapter from-**

**Alek: -my perspective! Ha! Bet you to it! Fallon does not own me or TNLOCK! She just came up with the plotline and any characters she can think of that aren't originally in TNLOCK!**

* * *

Alek's POV:

My brother?! No! This cruel young man couldn't be my brother, but before I have time to think he shoots something at me. I dodge and attack him. "I don't have a brother!" I let my love for Chloe and my Mai instincts guide me as I punch him. I get him in a full mount and he tries to flip me since I'm not posting. "Of course you wouldn't remember me! Our parents sent me away when you were born because you were the son they always wanted!" I quickly post as I feel myself rocking back. I must admit that Zane has skills, but I still have complete control over him and he knows it. "What do you mean?" He tries to overpower me again, but ends up on his stomach with me still on top of him. "I was always getting into big trouble, but I was the only son they had so they tolerated me and my looks. I didn't look like you. That is the kind of son or daughter they always wanted."

He stays silent for a moment and stops struggling. "There is something you might want to know, brother." I roughly knock his head into the floor. "What is it, you filthy traitor?" I see the corner of his mouth pull up into a wicked grin. "Your mate lost another life tonight." I am so stunned that he's easily able to flip me. That's when I hear it. Chloe's heartbeat. I know it's her without even looking, but Zane is too preoccupied with me to notice the angel silently approaching him. She pulls him off me and throws him against the wall. He curses as he tries to stand and realizes that he broke a leg. Then we're both beating him up. Finally, Chloe grabs a knife. I stand back and she thrusts it into his chest. We're both breathing heavy and that's when I notice her shirt. I tenderly touch her stomach where the red is still coming out. "Lie down on my bed." She nods and goes to my room.

I call the Mai hospital for Valentina and Jasmine and then get the first-aid kit to help her. When I get to my room she has her shirt off with just her bra keeping her covered. My heart skips a beat, but I stay professional. I look at the wounds and finally decide to pick the bullets out with my claw. She winces a lot, but urges me to get all three out without hesitation. When they are finally out I take a vial out of the first-aid kit and pour it into each hole. She sighs with relief. "What is that? It's so soothing." I dab at the edges and then get a damp cloth to wipe away the dried up blood.

When she's finally bandaged up I answer her. "It's a potion to sterilize the wound, take away the pain, make the accelerated healing speed up even more for serious wounds like that, and soak up any traces of poison." I smile and then realize the potion could save Jasmine and Valentina. I get up without warning and grab the vial as I leave. I go to Valentina and Jasmine and start tending to them in the same way I cared for Chloe's wounds. I wash all the blood off Jasmine's stomach and nearly break down when I see how bad her wound is. I tend to her for fifteen minutes and when I'm done she is all stitched up and fast asleep in her bed. I tend to Valentina next and she's hardly with me as I take the dart out and try to get some of the potion into the tiny hole in her shoulder. I finally hear her start to breathe and I sigh in relief and look at the time. The Mai will be here soon to take them away.

I walk back to Chloe and she looks at me questioningly. "I gave Valentina and Jasmine some of that potion. They will be fine...I hope." I feel my expression darken as I think of how I found them and Chloe looks concerned. I close my eyes and feel two warm arms wrapping around me. I hesitate as I remember what I heard her say to her mom and realize she's still not wearing a shirt. I finally give in and hug her back with joy overflowing in my heart. We stay like that for what seems like an eternity. I don't care if she just pities me. I will take whatever I can get from Chloe. I love her so much and all I want to do is break away to kiss her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, her soft lips. Then someone knocks on the door. Chloe smiles. "I'll get it." She starts to leave, but turns to me when she realizes she isn't wearing a shirt. Her face is super red and I laugh. "No! I will get it." I open the door to the four Mai men and they take my family. I stare at them as they're carried out and hope that I will see them happy and healthy again.

Chloe and I eat and watch movies all night. We're having a great time until Chloe's mom texts her. Chloe smiles and slowly starts to cry as she reads the text. "My mom knows what I am! She never wants to see me again! She says Amy can come get my stuff and give it to me!" I put my arm around her and she snuggles closer to me. As she buries her face in my shoulder and cries I sooth her and vow never to leave her ever again. Even if she isn't in love with me I'd do anything for her. From the day I met her I found myself falling in love with the blond beauty. Then we stopped talking until the day she threw my basketball right into a trashcan too far away for any ordinary human. I nearly kissed her that day to test my theory that she was Mai, but Jasmine stopped me and Chloe ran off. When we actually did kiss it felt so good and I never expected her to close the gap the second time. Then we kissed on the rooftop and I felt everything coming into alignment. When I heard her say she loves Brian I wanted to die. I wanted The Order to find me and rip my heart out.

I look down at Chloe and she's fast asleep. I smile as I imagine that she wanted to fall asleep with my arms around her. She mumbles and sighs. I turn the television off and start stroking her hair. "No! I love you! Stay with me!" My hand freezes as I hear her talking in her sleep. Of course she's talking to her human. She loves him. Silent tears drip down my face as I realize she will never be mine.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Longest chapter so far! YAY! :D I knew this chapter would be super long! ;) Please read and review! :)**


	4. Olivia's Agony And Johnathon's True Fate

**Me: Alek isn't here now! Chloe called him and said something about sixty Order members! *shrugs***

**Kai: *walks in***

**Me: What are YOU doing here?**

**Kai: I want to appear in your story! PLEASE?!**

**Me: *sighs and turns to audience* I will let ya'll decide! *turns back to Kai* Want to do the disclaimer?**

**Kai: *nods* Fallon doesn't own TNLOCK! She wishes she does though.**

* * *

Olivia's POV:

I pretended I was her dad to lure her to the theatre. I wanted her to die. I wanted the Mai to feel the loss my son felt when he lost Evelyn. I look at the fire again. The book is almost completely black. I remember the day I met Chloe's father. I watched him die. A knock at the door alerts me to Simone's presence. "I have...bad news." I turn to face her and get up. "What is it, Simone? Did Chloe not fall for the trap?" Simone smiles. "She fell for it alright. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone. Your grandson kissed her!" I put my hand to my mouth. "He's dead? No! NO! THIS WAS MY CHANCE TO MAKE THE MAI PAY FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE! WHY HAS IT BACKFIRED ON ME?!" I fall to the ground sobbing.

"My poor boy! Whitney will be so upset!" I stand and face Simone. "Any news from Zane?" Simone shakes her head. "I'm afraid not. Everyone is hoping he's okay, but he's been gone longer than his mission would last. We've decided to declare him dead." I nod and look at the fire where I don't even see the book anymore. Chloe's dad had it with him when he tried to infiltrate our headquarters and he clung to it for dear life until we killed him.

"Any news on the human woman protecting the Uniter?" Simone comes to stand next to me and plays with a thread on her suit. She's very pretty with her red hair and greenish eyes that seem to hold a million secrets. It's clear she loves Whitney, but Whitney still loves Evelyn after all this time and even after Evelyn is no longer here. "Whitney texted me! The human is no longer protecting the girl."

* * *

**AN: If it wasn't obvious, I need LOTS of reviews telling me if Kai should be in this story!**


	5. Chloe's Dream And A New Mai

**AN: First of all I would like to thank SyfyGeek13 for all their support and reviews! I hope you review more often with your opinion of the chapter! :) Disclaimer obviously applies!**

* * *

Chloe's POV:

I slowly enter the room to see Zane on top of Alek. Valentina and Jasmine are on the ground motionless. I see a dart in Valentina and blood surrounding Jasmine as I slowly creep up on Zane. I let my anger fuel me as I grab him and throw him against the wall. I hear a crack as his leg hits the hard surface. He tries to stand, but curses when he realizes he has a broken leg. Alek and I start beating him up. Finally, I grab a knife and Alek stands back. I plunge the knife into Zane's chest and he dies. I look at Alek as we both try to catch our breath. Suddenly, I feel fingers lightly trace my injured stomach. I look at Alek and he tells me to go to his room and lie down on his bed. I nod and obey because I don't have the will or strength to argue with him. I take my shirt off as I wait for him and he comes in with a first-aid kit. He freezes when he sees me and I hear his heart skip a beat. I pretend not to notice as I look at him questioningly. He studies my wounds and finally sticks a claw out and starts removing the bullets. I wince, but urge him to keep going without hesitation.

He takes a vial out of the box and opens it. He pours the liquid into each hole and I sigh as the pain is slowly soaked up by the medicine. "What is that? It's so soothing." I feel a cloth pressing against my wounds and after I am all bandaged up he finally answers me. "It's a potion to sterilize the wound, take away the pain, make the accelerated healing speed up even more for serious wounds like that, and soak up any traces of poison." He smiles and then suddenly stands up. He grabs the vial as he leaves and I sit on his bed for nearly a whole hour. Finally, he walks back into the room and I look at him knowing my face is full of questions. "I gave Valentina and Jasmine some of that potion. They will be fine...I hope." A shadow passes over his features and as he looks at me again I know he can see the concern on my face. He closes his eyes and after a minute of me feeling helpless and useless I know what I need to do. I walk up to him and hug him with every ounce of strength I have. He hesitates and I'm about to pull away, but he finally reacts by hugging me back. His arms feel amazing against my mostly bare skin and I don't want to let him go. I want to show him that I am never going to leave him again.

A knock at the door makes me pull away and smile. "I'll get it." As I walk away I feel a cold breeze and look down at my torso. I turn around to face Alek and know my face is super red when he laughs. "No! I will get it." He leaves and I hear two hearts leaving the penthouse. It can only be Jasmine and her mom. Alek and I go to the kitchen and cook a ton of food. We make macaroni and cheese, shrimp cocktail, steak, salad, sushi, and all kinds of soups. While we devour the feast we've made we watch scary movies like Insidious, V/H/S, House at the End of the Street, and many others that conveniently send me into Alek's arms. My phone buzzes and I smile when I see that my mom texted me. I open the text, scan it, and start to cry.

"My mom knows what I am! She never wants to see me again! She says Amy can come get my stuff and give it to me!" I feel Alek's arm snake around my waist and I snuggle closer to him. I lay my head on his shoulder and let myself cry all over him. He tries to sooth me by telling me it will be okay, but I don't see how at the moment. My world is falling apart. All I can do is stay right where I am with Alek. I slowly stop crying and against my will my eyes slam shut to the sound of a girl screaming on the television. It doesn't stop me from falling into a deep sleep.

Alek and I are running through the park and having a great time when we stop and rest in a huge clearing. We laugh and start wrestling. He is training me, but it doesn't even feel like work. "This is fun!" I sigh with happiness when he nods in agreement. Suddenly, dark clouds roll in and Alek's face turns to horror. He pushes me behind him and I see a throwing star come at him. He's hit and the assassin runs off cursing under his breath. Alek falls limp into my arms and I sit down with him in my lap. "No! No! No! Alek, stay with me! Please!" I start to cry and stroke his cheek which seems to only grow colder by the second. His breathing is becoming more and more labored. "It's...better...this...way! You...live...and...I...die...making...sure...you...do!" I hug him tightly and sob as I feel my heart breaking. "No! I love you! Stay with me!" He smiles and takes his last breath. I kiss him and leave.

As I wake up I become aware that I'm now the only one on the couch when just yesterday a hot British mai was on the couch with me. As I remember my dream I sit up and gasp. I hear chuckling and turn my head to the recliner where I see Alek with a forlorn expression on his face despite the smirk. "Can I help you, Alek?" He gets up and slowly approaches me. He hesitantly puts his hands on my arms to make me stand and leads me to a mirror. When I see my reflection I immediately know what was so funny.

My red-blonde hair is so tangled that it's all on top of my head and looks like a bee hive. We both laugh until a knock at the door makes us stop and listen to see who it is. "I'll go get it!" I skip to the door and open it up. A girl about our age greets me with tears running down her face. "Oh dear! The Uniter! I am SOOO sorry this is your first impression of me!" She sniffs and wipes her eyes. As I look her up and down I realize she could be Hayden Panettiere's long-lost twin. Alek comes up behind me and she gives him a flirtatious smile. "Hello, cutie! My name is Abby Carmike!"

I feel my temperature rising as I sit across from them in the recliner and watch them flirt and laugh. Ever since she got here, Alek has only had eyes for Abby. I had to admit she was gorgeous and she looked like she could be his girlfriend, but these things only made me more mad.

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you think!**


	6. Letter To Amy

**AN: Bear with me while I get through this chapter! It's necessary, but it won't answer questions about Abby because it's from Meredith's POV! Sorry, SyfyGeek13! Your answers are coming...soon! I think I might even have a purpose for Kai. He may or may not know Abby! ;) Sorry! I am trying to make all this work! Disclaimer applies!**

* * *

Meredith's POV:

I wake up to furious knocking at my door and I go down to see Amy with her arms crossed and Paul just standing there with a serious face. Amy seems just as angry as she was last night when I told her to take Chloe's stuff and give it to her. I let them in and Amy doesn't say a word as she and Paul go to Chloe's room and start packing stuff in boxes I have set out for them. I slip out to her car and lay an envelope on the passenger seat. I look around to make sure I'm not being watched. If anyone from The Order saw me I would probably be captured again. I run back inside and go upstairs. "Amy? Paul?" Amy turns to me and I see she's crying. Paul releases her and closes the final box. "Chloe is still a good person, you know? If she wasn't..." Amy shakes her head as more tears stream down her cheeks. "You wouldn't still be her friend, right?" She nods. "Well, everything is packed! Paul and I are going to start the moving process! I bet I know where to find her." I keep my emotions in check as I nod. Paul doesn't say a word the whole time. "Let me help you get the boxes downstairs."

When we finish getting all the boxes downstairs I help her and Paul load them in the back of her car. She sees the envelope with her name on it and slips it into her pocket. I just pray she'll believe what I've written.

_Amy,_

_Please know I did NOT want to disown Chloe. I wasn't going to, but it's for my safety. I know Chloe would want me to do this no matter how much pain it would put us both through. I want to secretly communicate with her somehow without The Order knowing. You're her best friend and I know you knew about her being mai and just...all of this. Help me contact her. It's a risk, but it's one I'm willing to take. I love you both so much._

_Meredith_

Amy drives away once Paul climbs in. She has no clue what's in the letter right now, but I pray that she will open it in Chloe's presence. I go back inside praying my idea will work. I can't completely abandon Chloe. I would rather die.

* * *

**AN: So? What do you think? I wasn't going to do this, but my only other option was to just cut out chapters from her POV because there would be nothing to say from her perspective. And I added Paul thanks to SyfyGeek13's suggestion that I make sure to put all the characters in here.**


	7. Abby Carmike And Kai's Return

**AN: Alek's POV should clear up who Abby is and what he thinks of her. Diclaimer applies.**

* * *

Alek's POV:

I watch Chloe sleep and pray for something to distract me from her beauty. I look down at my hands and when I hear a gasp I look up and see her bee hive hair. I chuckle and she looks at me with a confused expression. There's something else there too that I can't put my finger on. It...looks like worry and fear. Why would she be afraid and worried? I give away nothing as I smirk at her. "Can I help you, Alek?" I stand and think about what I heard her say in her sleep. I don't want to get any closer to her, but I feel myself slowly approaching her. Did she have a magnet in her or something? Her facial expression is cute and confused and I pray for that distraction again. I stop and without my permission my hands reach out to grab her arms. I make her stand and guide her to a mirror. Her face turns to shock as she just stares at her reflection.

We both start laughing and as we stand there I remember a mai girl from the LA pride I met once a long time ago. Her beauty never went unnoticed and her smile allowed her to get away with anything. Every mai boy worshipped her and every mai girl envied her. A knock at the door makes our mouths slam shut. We listen to see who it is and while Chloe doesn't seem to hear the soft crying, I do. I'm about to tell her I will answer it, but she's faster than me. "I'll go get it!" When she leaves I continue to think about the mysterious beauty I once met. I finally think of a name that seems to fit, Abby Carmike.

"Oh dear! The Uniter! I am SOOO sorry this is your first impression of me!" I immediately recognize the voice even if it is more mature and weak with tears. I rush to the door and see a girl who looks like an older Abby. She sees me and gives me her most flirty smile. My secret prayer is finally answered. "Hello, cutie! My name is Abby Carmike!" I gasp and Chloe looks at me. "Abby, do you recognize me?" She frowns and tilts her head to the side. "Should I know you?" I walk past Chloe and take Abby's hands in mine. I pull her into the apartment and Chloe shuts the door. This is the exact distraction I need from my blonde princess. I know what to say to make her remember. "That dress doesn't belong to you, kitten!" Her eyes widen. "Alek Petrov! Oh my goodness!" She wraps her arms around my neck and I sit down on the couch, taking her down with me. She gets off of me and sits on the other side of the couch.

Chloe sits across from us in the recliner looking like an angry kitten. I keep my eyes on Abby and smirk. Chloe has her human on her mind even after his death. Why can't I have some fun with someone I can kiss and touch? We laugh and flirt and I feel like I'm doing a good job of faking it when I see Chloe out of the corner of my eye and can practically see the smoke coming out of her ears. "Abby, what happened? Why were you crying?" I watch Chloe out of the corner of my eye as I brush a stray tear off Abby's cheek and see Chloe's hand flinch like she wants to hit me. Abby blushes and smiles, but her smile does not last long. "A pack of Jackals killed my parents along with half of the LA pride."

I gasp and hug her. "I'm so sorry, Abby! They will pay for this!" I hear a heartbeat speed up and look at Chloe. "Alek, what if it was Kai's pack?" I give her a loaded look, but it's too late. "Kai? Who the heck is that?" I look at Abby and gulp. "Kai...is a jackal! He's our friend!" Suddenly, we hear another knock at the door more frantic than the first. Chloe answers it. "Amy!" I relax until I hear what I was originally prepared for. "K-kai, why are you here?!"

* * *

**AN: I think I successfully put Kai in this story! What do you think?**


	8. A Surprise Visit

**AN: Sorry for the break in consistent updates! I wrote a Sonny With A Chance story that you should really check out! Alek, will you tell them what it's about and do the disclaimer please?**

**Alek: You want me to advertise your other story?**

**Me: *glares***

**Alek: Okay! You've talked me into it! You Never Left My Mind is a romantic drama about how Sonny and Chad still love each other even though he ordered a recount for the award So Random won! It takes place after the last Sonny With A Chance episode when it is clear that Sonny still has feelings for Chad! Read and review that story as well! It is definitely a chick flick! I read it over her shoulder every time she updated it! Fallon does not own TNLOCK or me!**

**Me: *glares even more and punches palm***

**Alek: What?**

**Me: You read my story without my permission?!**

**Alek: *eyes widen and runs away***

* * *

Olivia's POV:

I wake up to knocking at my door. When I open it I nearly collapse on the floor. "Ummm, can I come in?" It's all I can do to stand back and let him walk into my house. I close the door and offer him lunch. He accepts and I go make his favorite food, sushi. I go back into the living room where he's standing. Brian looks like he never even died. "What happened to you? I thought you were dead!" He sits down and motions for me to sit across from him. I comply and he clears his throat. "Chloe is not human, is she? What happened to my mom, grandma?" I clear my throat and tell him the truth. By the end of it, Brian is pacing around the room. "Wait! The mai killed my mom while she and my dad were fighting with them because she was a member of The Order?" I nod. "You need to join The Order, Brian. You will learn how to protect yourself against them. You'll learn to recognize a poisoned sword from a regular sword. There IS a difference." He stops pacing and I barely hear him speak. "That's why dad couldn't save her." He looks at me and bites his lip before telling me his decision.

* * *

**AN: I am ending this chapter with a cliffhanger, but it answers some of the questions the show left unanswered about Brian's mom. Review and read You Never Left My Mind, too! Hey! That rhymes!**


	9. Chloe's Third Death

**AN: I have started this chapter three times now and in the middle I seem to hit something to make me leave this page without saving! I own nothing that has to do with TNLOCK! I know the last chapter's super short! I couldn't go further without revealing Brian's choice though! Review!**

* * *

Chloe's POV:

"Abby, what happened? Why were you crying?" Alek brushes a tear from Abby's cheek and my hand twitches with the urge to smack it away. I see Abby blush and smile, but it quickly disappears. Who wouldn't blush under Alek's touch? "A pack of Jackals killed my parents along with half of the LA pride." My head is whirling as I think about Kai. He and his pack moved and LA is a possible site. Alek gasps and hugs her. I wince, but don't say or do anything about it. "I'm so sorry, Abby! They will pay for this!" My heartbeat picks up as I continue to think about Kai and his pack. Alek looks at me as he registers my speeding heart. "Alek, what if it was Kai's pack?" Alek gives me a look that pleads for me to shut up, but we both know it's too late when Abby slowly lifts her head from Alek's shoulder. "Kai? Who the heck is that?" Alek looks at Abby and I see him gulp. "Kai...is a jackal! He's our friend!" Suddenly, we hear another knock at the door more frantic than the first. I go to the door and when I open it I immediately hug the shocked girl in front of me. "Amy!" I see movement and look at the person behind her. "K-kai, why are you here?!"

He doesn't have time to respond because suddenly his eyes are wide with terror and he's backing away from me with his hands up. I wonder why until Abby walks by me with her eyes in slits and her claws out. "You?! Look, I do not support my family in what they did! You looked right at me! I wasn't attacking ANYONE!" Abby stops as he speaks and by the end she's on the ground crying. I lift her up. "Kai, you and Amy wait in the apartment. Alek, Abby, and I are going to go for a run." He nods and takes Amy inside. Alek comes out and we leave. We hop from rooftop to rooftop and finally get to the Golden Gate Bridge. Abby was laughing, but she suddenly stops. "Something is not right!" She extracts her claws and Alek and I follow suit. We form a circle with our backs facing each other and suddenly a member of The Order drops in front of me. He doesn't seem very graceful and then he straightens and my mind immediately goes blank. I am not seeing Brian standing in front of me. He's dead. Then the realization hits me. I don't kill humans. I can't. That means Scarface killed Xavier. Brian takes a gun out of its holder and aims right for me. He doesn't say a word.

"Chloe, no!" Alek jumps in front of me in full mai mode and growls at Brian. His eyes widen and he backs away. Alek just follows him. Then Brian takes a knife out. I look at Abby. "Stay put!" I run at Brian and we start struggling. He's stronger than I would've thought and I'm overpowered quickly. I scratch his face and he gets off me. Alek grabs him and throws him farther out on the bridge. He gets up and looks right at Alek as he gets a throwing star out. He aims and throws. "NO!" Before I know what's happened, Alek is on the ground with a terrified expression on his face and I'm hit right in the heart. The pain is excruciating, but I don't let it paralyze me as I take the throwing star out of my chest and send it into Brian. He takes his gun and shoots something behind us before falling down dead. I feel faint and the ground is quickly coming closer to my face. Someone grabs me before I fall and pulls me down so that I'm in their lap. "Alek?" I hear a choked cry and he sniffs. "Yes! It's me! I'm right here! You're so stupid! Why did you take the star for me?!" His voice isn't mad, but has a hint of frustration in it that the sadness covers. I wince. Somehow the throwing star is more painful than the bullets I endured. "Why does it hurt so much?" Alek sighs. "It's the poison, Chlo. Newer Order members get poisoned throwing stars to guarantee their success."

I put my hand on his cheek and smile. "You know it's better this way, right? I sacrifice a life for my love and he keeps his only life." I wince again more noticeably as I say the last part. "The poison spreads fast. We need to get you home." He looks behind him and then freezes. "That idiot killed Abby!" I smile until he looks back at me. "I want to stay here as I die." He makes no attempt to move me and we both listen to my heart as it slows down and finally stops.

* * *

**AN: I expect a lot of reviews for this chapter! ;) It sounds like Alek doesn't quite believe Chloe loves him!**

**Alek: I don't!**


	10. A Conversation With Amy And Memories

**AN: I am SOOO happy I got two reviews on the last chapter! Thank you, SyfyGeek13 and iWant9Lives2Live! By the way, I love your stories! iWant9Lives2Live, the Beastly Chalek style was SOOO incredible! :) I do not own TNLOCK! Oh! And Alek still thinks Chloe doesn't love him.**

**Alek: I refuse to believe it! She said she's in love with Brian!**

**Me: Then why did she KILL Brian?**

**Alek: *walks away***

* * *

Meredith's POV:

Me: Amy, dear, have u read the note I gave 2 u?

Amy: Not yet! I am w8ting until Chloe gets back! How r u?

Me: Good! I miss u girls!

Amy doesn't respond and I put my phone down and cook dinner. I hope that both girls forgive me. They mean the world to me. I remember the first time I met Amy she was in a yellow dress and a boy was teasing her. Chloe walked right up to him and pushed him down. Then she took Amy's hand and led her to my side. They were just about to start kindergarten then. Of course Chloe wasn't in trouble with me or the little boy's mom when she came over to confront us. Bing! Bing! I grab my phone and open the text.

Amy: Chloe and Alek r back! I'm going 2 read the note with her right now!

Me: Thank u, Amy! How did u know it is for both of u?

Amy: I just knew! :)

I smile and laugh. Amy is so intuitive.

* * *

**AN: I feel like this is the weakest chapter, but I am not going to can Meredith! I expect reviews from SyfyGeek13 and iWant9Lives2Live no matter how bad this is! ;)**


	11. Fights And Confessions

**AN: I love writing from the POV of Chloe and Alek which is why the other two POVs are ALWAYS shorter! ;) Disclaimer applies! Blah! Blah! Blah!**

* * *

Alek's POV:

I start to hold Abby back, but she flashes a clawed hand at me as a warning and leaves. I listen to Kai as his heartbeat speeds up when he spots her. "You?! Look, I do not support my family in what they did! You looked right at me! I wasn't attacking ANYONE!" I hear crying a few seconds later and know it's Abby. I just can't make myself move though. "Kai, you and Amy wait in the apartment. Alek, Abby, and I are going to go for a run." That gets my attention and I walk out of the apartment as Kai and Amy walk in. We hop from rooftop to rooftop and finally get to the Golden Gate Bridge. I instantly sense danger and slow my pace. Abby was laughing, but she suddenly stops. "Something is not right!" She extracts her claws and Chloe and I follow suit. We form a circle with our backs facing each other and suddenly a member of The Order drops in front of Chloe. He is not graceful about it so this is clearly his test. I look at him closely as he straightens and can't believe my eyes. I am not seeing Brian because he's dead. Then the realization hits me. Chloe can't kill humans. It makes sense. How can she bring peace if she can't keep every race alive? That means the first guy Chloe kissed was killed by The Order. Brian takes a gun out of its holder and aims right for Chloe. She doesn't seem able to move and fear runs through me as Brian doesn't show any signs of thinking twice. I become a full mai.

"Chloe, no!" I move to stand in front of Chloe and growl at Brian. I feel powerful when his eyes widen and he backs away. I follow him and smirk in a way that scares the poop out of my enemies. Then Brian takes a knife out and I stop in my tracks. I shouldn't stand too far away from the girls. There might be other members here to help Brian out. "Stay put!" Chloe's voice rings out loud and clear and I know she's about to risk her life to help me. I start to protest, but Chloe runs at Brian and starts struggling with him. I watch in admiration as Chloe puts up a good fight. She gets overpowered quickly and I want to help. She scratches his face and he gets off her. I don't hesitate as I grab him and throw him farther out on the bridge. He gets up and looks right at me. I know I am going to die when he doesn't even seem to care about Chloe anymore. I watch him get a throwing star out. This is how I will show Chloe I love her. I will die for her. He aims and throws. "NO!" I feel someone push me and I fall to the ground. When I look back up and see Chloe my face turns to horror. The throwing star lands right in Chloe's heart and I want to scream in agony when her face twists into a mask of pure pain. She rips the star out and throws it back at Brian. He takes his gun and shoots something behind us before falling down dead. I feel relief that it's over and see Chloe falling forward. I stand and grab her before letting myself fall back onto the ground to pull her into my lap. "Alek?" I let out a sob despite my efforts not to and sniff. "Yes! It's me! I'm right here! You're so stupid! Why did you take the star for me?!" I can't muster enough anger because the sadness hides it and know that it just sounds like sorrow. I feel her wince in my arms and I don't dare look at her face. "Why does it hurt so much?" I sigh and try to contain myself as I explain the new members' stars to her. "It's the poison, Chlo. Newer Order members get poisoned throwing stars to guarantee their success."

She cups my cheek in her hand tenderly and smiles despite the agony she is in. "You know it's better this way, right? I sacrifice a life for my love and he keeps his only life." This time the wince she lets out is way more noticeable. How much poison would've entered her bloodstream in the second it took for her to rip the star out? Then I realize what she said and I can't stop the hope welling inside me. I crush it down as I think of her words: I think I'm in love with Brian. What did she say after that though? She doesn't want to love him? Is it because of me or the presumed curse? "The poison spreads fast. We need to get you home." I look behind me to call for Abby and freeze when I see her lying on the ground. I try to find a heartbeat, but it doesn't exist. "That idiot killed Abby!" I tear my eyes away from her and focus on my princess again. "I want to stay here as I die." I don't make any attempt to move her as my only reply and we both listen to her heart as it slows down and finally stops. I sob over her body because I can't help it. It's the first time I've seen her die and I don't know how long it will be until she comes back to me. "I love you! I love you! I love you, Chloe! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" My eyes closed somewhere during that chant and when I open them, Chloe is staring at me. I blush and pick her up.

I run to the penthouse and when I get inside Amy is instantly at my side "CHLOE! Are you okay? Oh my gosh! Blood! What happened?!" Chloe tries to get out of my grasp, but I just tighten my hold on her. "I sacrificed one of my lives for Alek and Brian is now officially dead thanks to me! My kisses don't kill. Scarface clearly took out Xavier. Brian joined The Order and we were his test! He killed Abby after I threw the throwing star back at him before dying himself." Amy shoots me a death glare and pulls Chlo from my arms. "We need to take care of you. We need to call the mai hospital!" I can sense her going into a panic as she inspects Chloe's wound and we both yell her name. "My wound is gone! Mai healing, remember? I just feel groggy from the poison." I realize she still has the poison in her and my mind acts fast. I go get the vial I used on her before and pour a bit into her wound while she lies on the couch. Amy hands her an envelope and she opens it. By the time she's done reading she smiles and sighs. "I'm going to take Chloe to her room." I lift Chloe up and she hands Amy the note. "Read it! It was originally for you!"

Later that night, I slip into Chloe's room and crawl under the covers with her. She immediately snuggles into my chest and I hold her close. Amy and Chloe texted her mom and they all made up. Kai was already asleep in the guest bedroom when we got home even though it was only noon. Amy, Chloe, and I ate and watched scary movies all afternoon and through the evening. I glanced over at Chloe a lot because I still didn't know if she heard me confess my love for her. Chloe and Amy went to Jasmine's room and sorted out who would sleep where. I was so happy to hear the two girls giggling and I listened in long enough to confirm my belief that I was saying "I love you" as Chloe woke up. "Alek?" I look down at Chloe and she's looking at me with the most sexy eyes I have ever seen. "Shhh! Sleep, Chlo!" She sits up. "I can't until I tell you something." I sit up, too. I know what's coming so I speak up first. "I know you heard me today as you woke up! I don't regret it though." I lean in and just as our lips are about to touch the door opens to reveal Jasmine. Chloe bounces off the bed and hugs her. Jasmine smirks. "Was I...ummm...interrupting something?" I run my hand through my hair, but get up and hug both of them. When Jasmine closes her eyes I kiss Chloe on the forehead. I love her heart's reaction. "Not at all!" I roll my eyes. "Yes!" Chloe looks at me and laughs as she shakes her head. Jasmine pulls away. "Chloe, my mom wants to speak with you."

* * *

**AN: I am still taking their relationship slowly, but it WILL speed up! ;) I hope you enjoy the Chalek moments and Brian originally said, "I love you! I love you! I love you, Chloe! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" It's when he and Chloe kiss, but I thought making Alek say it would show how much they have in common when it comes to their feelings for Chloe.**


	12. Reunion And Whitney's Promise

**AN: Thank you SyfyGeek13 for your reviews! :) Sadly, I can't skip right to Chloe's POV of that event! :( Here's Olivia's POV! Disclaimer applies!**

* * *

Olivia's POV:

I walk over to my grandson and can't help bursting into tears. My only grandson is dead, gone. I will never see his smiling face again or watch him get married. I remember when I first saw Brian in his mother's arms. He seemed so fragile and small. I felt like anything could kill him in a heartbeat. I didn't know about Chloe then. I didn't even know about the mai. I turn to look at the blonde beauty my grandson took out before he died. She has her claws out so I walk over to her, take out a knife, and chop off a clawed hand. I put it in my bag. I inspect my grandson some more and notice the gun in his hand and look at the throwing star again. I look at the dried up blood splatter where the mai would've been. Then the pieces fall into place. Either Chloe or Alek threw the star back at him after it hit one of them, most likely Chloe, and he took out his gun and shot Abby as it soared towards him.

I smile. He didn't go down without taking someone with him. I am so proud of him. I manage to get the gun away from him and the star out of his heart. I take him to my house and strip him down so that he's completely naked. I clean every inch of his body and dress him again in clean clothes. I lay him on the table we use for fallen Order members and cross his arms over his chest. I wish I could bring my boy back, my only grandson. "M-mom? I-I-I want to s-s-see my son!" I turn around to see Whitney standing behind me with tears streaming down his cheeks. I smile and hug him. "Oh! My dear son, Brian would've wanted this!" He hugs me tight and sighs. "Not like this!" I pull away and wipe his cheeks. When he does the same for me I realize I had cried this whole time. "We WILL kill the Uniter...and her protectors. Especially the boy. He's...in love with her." I frown. "How do you know?" He smiles. "Zane was extremely useful before they killed him."

* * *

**AN: I am trying to make Olivia seem like a normal woman who just lost her grandson to make my viewers have SOME sympathy for her. It's also to show that she's really like any other old woman.**


	13. Chalek At Last And Unwanted Audience

**AN: Finally, I get to do Chloe's POV of the last Alek chapter! More Chalek! ;) Disclaimer applies!**

* * *

Chloe's POV:

Bright light engulfs me and Bastet is standing in the middle of it. "Chloe King, that was very brave, but Alek worries about you now! He's never seen you die before and he can't control himself. He knows you'll come back, but not when. Right now he's crying and chanting that he loves you!" I start to open my mouth to speak, but Bastet silences me. "Don't speak! I'm sending you back!" Another flash of light totally blinds my eyes and suddenly I hear him. "I love you! I love you!" I open my eyes and look at Alek and his closed eyes. He slowly opens them and blushes. He picks me up and runs to the penthouse. Amy is instantly at my side when Alek walks in. I hear snoring coming from the guest bedroom and know Kai is asleep even though it is only noon. "CHLOE! Are you okay? Oh my gosh! Blood! What happened?!" I see how Amy is looking at Alek's arms around me and try to get away from him, but he tightens his hold oblivious to Amy's curious gaze.

"I sacrificed one of my lives for Alek and Brian is now officially dead thanks to me! My kisses don't kill. Scarface clearly took out Xavier. Brian joined The Order and we were his test! He killed Abby after I threw the throwing star back at him before dying himself." Amy looks up at Alek with her death glare and pulls me from his arms. "We need to take care of you. We need to call the mai hospital!" I can sense her panic mode taking over as she inspects my wound and we both yell her name. "My wound is gone! Mai healing, remember? I just feel groggy from the poison." Alek leaves the room and comes back with the vial he used on me before. He bites his lip and gives me an apologetic look. "Take your shirt and bra off and lay down on the couch!" I don't feel like arguing and do as I'm told. There's no avoiding it because the throwing star landed right on my bra and pierced my heart. I could feel everything happening. Alek is a perfect gentleman about it by using a big towel to rub the ointment into the infected scar and looking away when he can. Amy hands me an envelope when he's done and I have another shirt on and I open it.

_Amy,_

_Please know I did NOT want to disown Chloe. I wasn't going to, but it's for my safety. I know Chloe would want me to do this no matter how much pain it would put us both through. I want to secretly communicate with her somehow without The Order knowing. You're her best friend and I know you knew about her being mai and just...all of this. Help me contact her. It's a risk, but it's one I'm willing to take. I love you both so much._

_Meredith_

By the time I'm done reading I smile and sigh. I love my mom and she is right. If I knew what she went through while I lost my second life and fought Zane, I would've insisted on leaving. "I'm going to take Chloe to her room." Alek picks me up I hand Amy the note. "Read it! It was originally for you!" He takes me to the Valentina's room and tenderly cradles me in one arm while pulling the covers back with the other. He sets me down and tucks me in. He smiles and turns to walk away. I think about what I heard him say and decide to bring it up. "Alek?" He turns around and curiosity as well as fear are on his face, but it isn't the kind of fear I saw when I was going to take that throwing star for him. I smile to calm his nerves. "Thank you." He smiles and leaves. I sleep until 3 and stumble into the kitchen. Amy hugs me gently. "Hey, girl! How are you?" I rub my eyes and blink. "Okay! Ummm, aren't you going to go home?" She smiles and rolls her eyes at me. "No! I'm staying the night! My mom knows! Alek and I made tons of food and the three of us are going to stuff our faces and watch horror films!" I laugh.

"First, let's text my mom! You start by sending both of us something! That way we will be in a group text!" Amy grabs her phone, does something, and looks at me. Our phones ring less than a minute later. We talk and finally end the conversation when we've all made up. We eat and watch horror movies for the rest of the day until I yawn. Amy smiles. "Let's go to Jasmine's room and figure out our bedrooms." I get up and walk that way and she follows. Amy walks in and I close the door. "Okay! How ridiculous was the movie about the ghosts who think they're alive?" Amy giggles and I join in. "It was a little scary, but I've seen better!" We laugh some more and I really want to tell her what I heard Alek say today. I know he's probably listening for this though so I go ahead and say it. "As...I came back to life..." I sit down on the bed and Amy turns to face me more. "...I heard Alek say he loves me." Amy covers her mouth and then waves her hand in front of her face. "AWWW! CHLOE KING, TELL HIM YOU LIKE HIM, TOO!" My eyes widen and I listen for Alek's heartbeat. It's normal and he isn't listening. "No! I'm going to bed in...Valentina's room! Good night!" I swiftly leave and fall asleep under the warm covers of Valentina's bed.

Later that night, I feel Alek slip into my bed. I don't hesitate to snuggle into his warm chest and breath in his hypnotizing scent; he just holds me closer. I open my eyes and he's got his face pointed at the ceiling. "Alek?" He looks at me and I swear I see the passion he feels for me in his eyes. "Shhh! Sleep, Chlo!" I sit up. "I can't until I tell you something." He sits up, too. He seems to know what I want to say and he speaks before I can. "I know you heard me today as you woke up! I don't regret it though." He leans in and just as our lips are about to touch the door opens to reveal Jasmine. I bounce off the bed and hug her. I can't believe what would've happened if she hadn't come in. "Was I...ummm...interrupting something?" I hear Alek get up and he hugs both of us. Jasmine closes her eyes and Alek doesn't hesitate to kiss my forehead. My heart suddenly lurches in my chest and works on overdrive. "Not at all!" Alek rolls his eyes as I say this. "Yes!" I look at him and laugh as I shake my head. Typical Alek. Maybe things are starting to go back to the way they were only without Brian in the picture. Jasmine pulls away from us. "Chloe, my mom wants to speak with you."

My heart beats faster if that is even possible. I look at Alek and he nods encouragingly. "Okay!" I leave the room and look for Valentina. She smiles at me when I finally find her. "I understand you lost another life today. Amy told me." That's when I see Amy in the kitchen making a sandwich. "Chloe, you can't keep Alek alive forever." That brings my full attention back to her. "One day, he'll be the one saving you, but he won't come back." I nod. "Valentina, I am in love with Alek. With Brian...I wasn't sure! I was stupid! I love Alek!" I hear a sharp intake of breath and I turn to see Alek and Jasmine standing behind me. Alek smiles and walks to me. We're barely an inch away from each other and he finally crushes his lips against mine. Everyone lets us have our moment, so I deepen the kiss. He groans and I smile against his lips. Our hearts are racing and he tastes so good. His lips feel like satin and I never want this kiss to end. I don't know how it finally slowed down. We pull away and I just rest my forehead against his. "I love you, Chloe King!" I pull away to look at him. His cocky smirk is gone and he is one hundred percent sincere. I smile and lightly rub my nose against his. "I love you, Alek Petrov!" He picks me up and spins me around before dipping and kissing me again. If we'd been paying any attention to the balcony, we would've seen the pair of eyes watching and waiting. The person wasn't too close to the glass for us to really notice, but he was there.

* * *

**AN: Ooooh! Cliffy! :) I hope it's okay with my main reviewers that I am moving their relationship along quicker now.**


	14. Meredith's Visitor

**AN: This chapter is SUPER short because class is almost over! Keep reviewing! I hope to get 5 reviews today! I don't expect it any on this chapter because it's kind of lame, but you have 14 to choose from! Disclaimer applies!**

* * *

Meredith's POV:

A knock on the door makes me jump. I go to open it and immediately want to close it. Whitney is standing there and I pray he doesn't know about my contact with Chloe. "Hello, Mrs. King! I wanted to check in and make sure you are keeping your end of our little deal." Thankfully I restored my iPhone after texting Amy. I immediately hand it to him. He glances through the calls and texts and smiles at me. "Good!" I invite him in. "Meredith, I truly am sorry about what I did. It's just-" I hold up my hand. "Stop! It's in the past, Whitney!" He sits down and puts his head in his hands. "I still need to apologize! I'm-" I sigh and interrupt him again. "Whitney, stop please! Let me make you dinner!" He lifts his head and smiles. "Are you asking me on a date?" I smile and roll my eyes. "You wish!" Why is he making me act like a silly teenager again? I haven't felt this way since I met John. He laughs and thinks. "Hmmm, what are you going to make me?" I shrug. "What do you like?" He rubs his chin while keeping his eyes locked on mine. I giggle and again ask myself why I'm acting like a teenager. His eyes are the most wonderful shade of blue that I have ever seen. "Fettucini Alfredo please." I nod. "Coming right up."

I make the food and we eat, laugh, and talk about childhood memories. I know my guard is slipping fast even though it shouldn't. "No! Seriously, I thought I could fly! My mom tried to make me get off our roof, but I jumped and broke my arm AND leg! I screamed and my mom was caring and yet strict since she had warned me!" He eats the last bite of food. "I'd better go! My son...died today! I need to arrange a funeral!" I nod and internally know it was because of Chloe. I walk him to the door. "Good night, Meredith." I smile. "Good night, Whitney!" He smiles and slowly leans down. He stops a centimeter away from me to read my reaction. He finally brings his lips to mine and I can't control my heartbeat. I feel my knees shaking and the butterflies in my stomach will not slow down. His lips are soft and warm. He leaves after hugging me and giving me one more quick kiss. Is this some sort of way to keep tabs on me?

* * *

**AN: Short! I know! Don't kill me or send Kai and his pack to get me!**


	15. Joyful Night And Ignorant Bliss

**AN: Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been busy! Thanks to all that review! I am so grateful for you guys! I do not own TNLOCK! Here is Alek Petrov's POV!**

* * *

Alek's POV:

I stare at Chloe as her heart starts to race. I give her a nod to tell her to go. I want to chew Jasmine out for coming in when she did. "Okay!" Chloe leaves the room and I turn to Jasmine. "Really? I was this close to kissing Chloe!" I motion with my thumb and pointer finger to show her how close we truly were. "Thi-" Jasmine holds her hand up. "Stop! Okay? I know there is something between you two! I know I interrupted something even if I acted like I didn't! I-" I realize what she said, narrow my eyes, and cut her off. "Really?! Why not just tell us?!" I get up to leave and hear Jasmine close behind me. My head feels like it's about to explode with anger. Finally, we reach the living room and freeze when we realize that is where Valentina chose to talk to Chloe. "Valentina, I am in love with Alek. With Brian...I wasn't sure! I was stupid! I love Alek!" My mind only needs a second to process those sweet words and when they do I hear a sharp intake of breath come out of my mouth. Chloe looks right at me and I can see the love and devotion in her eyes. I smile and slowly approach her. I am barely an inch away from her now and I hesitate to read her reaction.

Her eyes seem to beg for what's coming and I finally capture her lips in my moist ones. No one interrupts us and I feel Chloe slip her tongue into my mouth. It feels so good and I can't suppress the groan that escapes my lips. I feel Chloe's lips turn up into a smile. Our hearts are racing as I allow my tongue to tangle with hers. This is nothing like our other kisses. This one has passion in it, but also desperation since we know one of us will risk our life for the other. I will try my hardest to make sure what happened today never happens again. I don't know how our kiss finally slowed down. We pull away and Chloe closes her eyes and leans her forehead against mine. I study her face to imprint it into my brain. She's so beautiful that Abby could never compete with her. I find my mouth moving without my consent, but at the same time I don't regret what comes out of my mouth. "I love you, Chloe King!" Chloe pulls away to look at me. I make sure to keep my smirk off my face to show her I'm serious and she notices immediately because her full attention is still on my lips. She smiles and tenderly rubs her nose against mine. I love how intimate that one small action feels. "I love you, Alek Petrov!" I can't contain my joy as I pick her up and spin her around before dipping and kissing her again. If we'd been paying any attention to the balcony, we would've seen the pair of eyes watching and waiting. The person wasn't too close to the glass for us to really notice, but he was there.

We finally pull away again as Valentina clears her throat. "Well, I see you won't have a lack of protection from now on!" I glance at my aunt and smirk. "What are you talking about, aunt Val? Chloe has always been my number one priority, but not because of the Uniter business!" I look at Chloe who is still in my arms. "It might shock you all to know that Chloe has been my crush for years now! I-" Chloe's laughter interrupts me. "Oh! Now my attraction to a human doesn't seem so foolish, huh?" I sigh and just pick her up and carry her to our guest room like a baby. "Alek Petrov, put me down now! I will not kiss you for a whole month! I-" I interrupt her rant by kissing her again and when I finally pull away she continues. "This is SOOO not cool, Alek! I want to get down!" She tries to escape as we finally reach the right room. Everyone laughs at Chloe's struggles and protests. I finally get her through the door frame since she decided to grasp it for dear life and put her on the bed.

"As I was saying earlier, I was so in love with you that even looking at you would be enough to kill me inside! Then I saw you in the hall with Amy and I noticed you were the one against the wall. That's when, as you know, I started to throw the ball at the wall over your head. I noticed you were starting to lose focus on your story and then you grabbed my ball and talked to me." Chloe looks like she's debating whether to ask me something, but her curiosity finally wins. "Why did we stop talking? I mean we were getting pretty close and-" I smile sadly. "That's EXACTLY why, Chlo! I almost kissed you the last time we talked and I realized I wasn't safe! I was a threat, Chlo!" Chloe touches my cheek. "Shhhhhh! Hey! I forgive you! Okay? For not telling me you love me and just anything you feel you need to apologize for!" I nod and realize I'm beginning to live in the past. I kiss Chloe passionately and she pulls me on the bed with her. Our breathing becomes heavy and I kiss her neck thankfully as I remember we are both Mai now. "Alek, I think you should go." I get up and kiss her forehead one more time before leaving her room. I know I'm going to sleep well tonight.

* * *

**AN: Here is the expanded chapter! I hope you love the Chalek moments! Good night! :) Btw, I live in Tennessee! It's night-time here at least!**


	16. Meet Henry

**AN: Sorry! I know it's been a while! Announcement: I am officially naming readers who don't review Orders! Reviewers are Uniters! I want to see more Uniters so from now on (both because I'm busy with finals and because it helps authors keep going) I need 5 reviews before I update again! I won't limit it to 5 reviews on this chapter though! Pick any of the 16 chapters! Thanks! :) Disclaimer applies!**

* * *

Olivia's POV:

I can't believe it. I'm alone. My own son is in love with one of Chloe's protectors. I look at the text again and sigh. This is not happening to me. "Hello, Olivia!" I jump as the British voice startles me. I turn around to see a black-haired mai standing behind me. His long hair is in a pony tail and he's very handsome. He has hypnotizing green eyes. His good looks help us capture many mai females. "Henry, I assume you're here with news of the Uniter, her mate, and the other two mai protecting her!" Henry smirks and nods his head. "I must say, the Uniter and her mate are not very observant when they are together. They didn't even see me. I found one other thing that might interest you." I raise my eyebrow at him as my only response and he clears his throat. "The Uniter has a human friend. Amy is her name."

I get up and pace the room. She has human friends still. I stare at a picture of an Order member killing a lion. It is a huge exaggeration of mai, but for anyone like me, someone who's lost a loved one to the mai, it is how they look. They don't look human to us even though that is their biggest camouflage. If only I had a spy on the inside. Then I'd know why Amy is still friends with the Uniter. I finally turn to the one mai that has been a loyal assassin. He is patiently looking around the room and every-so-often I see his eyes become slits as he focuses on something. "Henry, befriend them." His eyes dart to me and I gasp. Realizing that I find his eyes creepy, he changes them into human eyes. "What?! What does this have to do with the-" I slam my hand down on my desk and he immediately shuts his mouth. "Just do it! See if you can figure out why Chloe still has loyal human friends and how many she has besides those two females." I practically see the light turn on in his head and he smiles. "No problem." He leaves and I am left alone with the text again.

_Mom, I can't do this to Chloe and...and Meredith! I love Meredith! At first the whole thing was just...a way to gain her trust and respect, but I kissed her! When I kissed her I realized I would never be able to live without her! Good-bye!_

I nod and get ready for bed. I think of ways they could all die in my hands. I even imagine my own son limb in my hands when I finish him off. I shake all those thoughts out of my mind when I realize how similar that image is to Brian's lifeless body. Finally, I get in bed with a book and fall asleep after reading for five minutes.

* * *

**AN: Okay! Now it's up to the Orders and Uniters to keep this story going! I know I will be able to count on a few Uniters who have helped me feel good about this story! :)**


	17. Old Friends And Trouble In Paradise

**AN: Well, I finally got five reviews! A HUGE shoutout to SyfyGeek13, Anonymous, lilianna.s, Guest, and finally Kathryn Claire O'Connor for making this next chapter possible! You're all great Uniters! I'm sure Alek would give you all a big hug if he was here! I've been on my own lately though! Disclaimer applies! Blah! Blah! Blah!**

* * *

Chloe's POV:

We finally pull away again as Valentina clears her throat. "Well, I see you won't have a lack of protection from now on!" Alek glances at Valentina and smirks. "What are you talking about, aunt Val? Chloe has always been my number one priority, but not because of the Uniter business!" He looks at me and seems shocked that I'm still in his arms. "It might shock you all to know that Chloe has been my crush for years now! I-" I realize what this means and laugh so hard that he stops talking. "Oh! Now my attraction to a human doesn't seem so foolish, huh?" I expectantly wait for his response. He sighs and picks me up and carries me somewhere like a baby. I can't believe the nerve of this guy. Ever since I met him, he's known how to ruffle my feathers. "Alek Petrov, put me down now! I will not kiss you for a whole month! I-" He interrupts my rant by kissing me again. As soon as my lips are free I continue. "This is SOOO not cool, Alek! I want to get down!" He approaches a doorway and I try to escape. I hear laughter and realize it's because of my comical behavior. I grab the door frame and Alek struggles for a moment before finally managing to get me through. He puts me down on the bed.

"As I was saying earlier, I was so in love with you that even looking at you would be enough to kill me inside! Then I saw you in the hall with Amy and I noticed you were the one against the wall. That's when, as you know, I started to throw the ball at the wall over your head. I noticed you were starting to lose focus on your story and then you grabbed my ball and talked to me." I think about that day and the three years leading up to it. Alek and I had been inseparable in 6th and 7th grade and he was my best friend. He randomly started avoiding me and I was hurt. I argue with myself about whether I should ask something and my curiosity finally wins. "Why did we stop talking? I mean we were getting pretty close and-" Alek smiles sadly. "That's EXACTLY why, Chlo! I almost kissed you the last time we talked and I realized I wasn't safe! I was a threat, Chlo!" It all clicks into place then. He tried staying my friend and it put me in danger. He almost kissed me! I touch his cheek. "Shhhhhh! Hey! I forgive you! Okay? For not telling me you love me and just anything you feel you need to apologize for!" He nods and kisses me passionately. I like where this is going and pull him on the bed with me. Our breathing becomes heavy and he kisses my neck. I realize what this could lead into and make a wise decision. "Alek, I think you should go." He gets up and kisses my forehead one more time before leaving my room. I sigh and fall asleep quickly.

BOOM! I jerk awake and sit up swiftly as thunder sounds again. I sigh and then notice the person sitting in the chair in the corner of my room. I adjust my eyes so that I can see in the dark and it's Alek. "Hey!" He shakes his head as if he was very deep in thought and smiles. "Hey, Chlo!" I see the tension in his lips and get out of my bed to go sit in his lap. "Okay! What's up?" He wraps his arms around my waist and sighs as he looks me in the eye. "Promise me something!" I smile as I lean in. "Anything, Alek!" He kisses me and pulls away. "What happened yesterday...it can't happen again! Promise me you won't die for me-" I kiss him to stop what he's saying and sigh. "Anything, but that!" He lifts me up and sets me down on my feet before pacing around my room like a crazy person. "Chloe-" I walk up to him and cover his mouth with my hand. "Alek, listen to me! I'd rather lose a life than lose you! I am in love with you and I won't let you die for me!" He mumbles something and I take my hand back. "It's my JOB, Chloe! I'm so in love with you that I don't care if I fulfill my duty and die saving you!" His voice rises as he speaks and I shush him and motion towards the balcony off the guest bedroom we're arguing in. We walk out into the rain and I close the door. "Alek, I swear if you die protecting me it will be a waste of time! I'll kill myself!" By now, we're both soaking wet. Neither of us cares though because of the words that are coming out of our mouths. "...and I will tell Valentina to keep an eye on you as a ghost. Damn, Chloe! Why are you making it so hard for me to do my job? Huh?" I run inside crying and he follows me. He closes the door to the balcony and walks out of my room in a huff.

A few days later:

I sit across the table from Alek and awkwardly take a bite of my pizza. This is how it's been for the past three days. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Jasmine and Amy exchange a look. "Amy, didn't you want to go buy a new dress for your date with Paul?" Amy perks up. "That's right, Jasmine! Chloe, come with-" I don't let her finish as I stand and Alek looks at me. I smile at the face he's making at me. "Gladly, ladies!" I grab my purse and Amy and Jasmine walk out the door. I'm about to follow, but stop in my tracks when Alek says my name. I turn to face him. "Be careful!" I smile at him. How can I be mad at him for being concerned? "Always am! Alek, even though we're fighting..." I drift off and he raises an eyebrow at me. "Just know that I love you!" He smiles and winks at me. "Now was that so hard?" I step closer to him. "It was easy." He nods. "Good! I love you, too, Chlo! So much!" I sigh and step closer to the door. "We'll talk later, Alek!" He nods and I walk out the door. Amy and Jasmine smile and I know they heard the whole thing. "It's so cute how even though you're fighting, you can't help telling each other how you feel!" I smile. "Amy, let's go!" I link arms with her and Jasmine and we go to the elevator.

An hour later, we are sitting in the food court of the local mall with shopping bags all around us. Most of them are Amy's and she's furiously figuring out what money she has left in her bank account. "Okay! So I spent $900 total...and I have $3,000 in my account! I'm good!" She smiles and then her jaw drops open. "Wow! Hottie alert staring right at Jasmine!" I swallow my coke quickly and turn around to look at the mystery guy. He is definitely gorgeous with his green eyes and long, black hair that's tied into a ponytail. He smiles at me and walks over here. "Hey, ladies! I'm Henry! And you are?" Amy immediately stands up and walks up to him. "I'm Amelia, but people just call me Amy!" I wave at him. "I'm Chloe!" Jasmine just stares at him. "I'm Jasmine!" Henry nods and looks at me again. "Did you say Chloe? As in Chloe King the Uniter?" Instantly, Jasmine and I look into his eyes and Amy groans. Henry looks around to make sure no one is watching and then his eyes turn into slits. I smile. "Well, we need to take you to our headquarters! Valentina-" Henry shakes his head as I speak and interrupts me. "I am just visiting! There's no need to make a fuss about my presence!" Jasmine and I exchange glances and Henry shifts his weight. "Okay! Take me to Valentina!" Jasmine smiles and leads him away and I start to follow. "Chlo, that seemed suspicious! Also, why does every hot guy have to be a lethal Mai?" I laugh. "You have Paul! And...I don't want to jump to conclusions about him just because of Zane!" Amy nods and shudders. We follow Jasmine and Henry.

* * *

**AN: Okay! This is the full chapter! I think this is a good place to end it! Also, did ya'll notice how long it is?**


	18. Meredith And Whitney

**AN: Hey! Sorry it's been a while! I've been crazy busy with work and college! I got in a car wreck three weeks ago this Tuesday and totaled my black 2008 Honda Fit, Chloe! I'm okay! She is dead and I cried so hard when I found out the repair costs were more than her value! That is what totaling a car means! Enough of my sob story! Disclaimer applies! Oh! Did anyone notice how Chloe never got an empathy hit off of Henry? Yeah! I'll explain! ;)**

* * *

Meredith's POV:

It's been days since I've talked to Chloe. Whitney says it's just because she doesn't want to risk my life and I pray he's right. As I finish rinsing dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, Whitney comes up behind me and snakes his arms around my waist. I lean into his chest and sigh. "I'm sure Chloe is fine, Meredith!" I turn around in his grasp and wrap my arms around his neck. "How did you know I was worrying about Chloe?" He brushes my hair out of my face and laughs. "It's kind of obvious, love!" I smile and kiss him. He kisses me back and his hands find their way to my hair. I deepen the kiss and he smiles against my lips before pulling away. "I have an idea! Call Chloe and tell her to meet us in the woods near the bottom of San Bruno Mountain!" I look at him puzzled, but don't hesitate to dial her number. I leave her a message and Whitney kisses me again. "Dinner was amazing, by the way!" I smile at him and kiss him passionately.

The next morning I wake up to gentle rubbing on my hip. I turn over to see a smiling Whitney. "Good morning!" I smile and stretch my arms over my head. "Good morning! How did you sleep?" He mock thinks about it and I lightly hit his arm. This makes him laugh and he kisses me. "I slept wonderfully! You wore me out last night!" I put my arm around his waist and smirk at him seductively. "You loved it though." He looks at the ceiling. "How can I leave this bed if you're making that face at me? I need to at some point to keep an eye on my mom! As it is, she's had enough time to send out another assassin." He glances at his watch as he speaks and I gasp. "Is that really the time?!" He looks at me in alarm. "Well, yes!" I hurdle out of bed and into the bathroom. After showering, brushing my teeth and hair, and doing my makeup, I emerge in a towel to ransack my closet. After finding a business suit, I get dressed and put on my jewelry. Only then do I look at my bed and Whitney is gone. I smell coffee and head downstairs to the scent. Whitney pours me a cup and hands it to me in a lidded mug "Late for work again? This is the second time." I take the coffee thankfully and nod. "Both times are when we've spent the night together! It's your fault for making my mind go blank."

* * *

**AN: In case it wasn't obvious, until I find a real purpose for Meredith's POV her chapters are just fillers! I REALLY need suggestions about what should happen in Meredith's life instead of Chalek's relationship! Not the end of this chapter! Just wanted to give you something for your reviews and patience! I love you all! I know how important it is to say these things because of my wreck! "I figure life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it." Btw, shoutout to whoever knows who says that and what movie it's from! :)**


End file.
